The present invention relates to an apparatus and method and more particularly, relates to an apparatus for separating garbage and a method for separating various types of garbage.
Present day ecological concerns have meant that a great deal of work is being done on reducing the volume of waste. The method of treating domestic waste or garbage has not changed substantially in a number of years and still most of the garbage from the residence is placed in garbage bags from where it is picked up by garbage contractors from where it is subsequently hauled off to land fill sites. The availability of such sites convenient to major urban areas has decreased and as a result, it has become increasingly expensive and difficult to dispose of much of the domestic garbage.
In order to assist in obviating this problem, efforts have been made to recycle as large a portion of the garbage as possible. This, in combination with other methods such as composting have helped to reduce the total volume. However, it is still recognized that larger quantities of domestic garbage are disposed of than would be required if a greater degree of recycling were practiced. However, this has become difficult as it requires an education process and there are always a certain number of places where it is difficult and/or impractical to recycle.
As a result, domestic or residential garbage (and this can include commercial garbage) still has a large volume of material susceptible to recycling. Obviously, it would be desirable to achieve as high a percentage of recycled goods as possible in order to minimize the ultimate disposal problems and to lessen the demand on our resources.